


Play With Fire (And You’re Gonna Get Burned)

by allofthefandoms



Category: Invaders (Marvel)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Risks of dating someone who can literally catch on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toro is so warm under Bucky’s hands and the young man just can’t get enough of it.  It’s like the fire Toro keeps so carefully contained right under his skin is going to burst out at any moment.  The heat is intoxicating, and Bucky keeps chasing it with his hands and lips and limbs until he feels like he’s burning.</p>
<p>It isn’t until he feels stabs of pain running down his arm and side that he realizes he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Fire (And You’re Gonna Get Burned)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ani-bester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ani-bester).



> Just some shameless hurt/comfort fluff

Toro is so warm under Bucky’s hands and the young man just can’t get enough of it.  It’s like the fire Toro keeps so carefully contained right under his skin is going to burst out at any moment.  The heat is intoxicating, and Bucky keeps chasing it with his hands and lips and limbs until he feels like he’s burning.

It isn’t until he feels stabs of pain running down his arm and side that he realizes he really is.

He pushes himself away from Toro with a choked whimper, staggering outside as he swats at his flaming undershirt.  The pain is too much, and soon he drops to the ground, crying and gasping in pain.

“Bucky!”  Steve is naked but for his sleep shorts and his shield, looking around wildly for the person who had caused his friend so much pain.  When  he sees Bucky, flames finally put out, curled up on the ground, he drops his shield.

“Medic!” He cries, his booming voice waking up the whole camp.  “I need a medic!  Bucky talk to me.  What happened?”

“Was…was an accident,” Bucky gasps, trying to convey how much he meant it.  “He didn’t mean it…”  Steve looks up, face creasing when he sees Toro standing in the shadow of the tent’s doorway, eyes misty with tears.

“Toro,” Steve says gently.  “What happened?”

“I hurt him,” Toro replies, sounding miserable.  “We were just playing around…I didn’t mean it.”

“I believe you,” Steve replies gently as a nurse runs up to them.  By now, the whole camp is stirring like a kicked ant’s nest, Steve’s cries alarming everyone who heard them.  The other Invaders are in varying states of undress and armed, Roger and Brian trying to pat down their hair and clothes into something that makes it a little less obvious they had just been kissing.

“It looks worse than it is,” the nurse said after a moment.  “Some of these are going to blister, but it’s nothing some cool water, Vaseline and bandages won’t fix.  You got lucky, young man.”  She helps Bucky up, taking his weight when the pain makes him stumble.  Steve almost misses the choked whimper Toro stifles.

“It’s okay,” Steve says gently.  “He’ll be fine.”

~ ~ ~

Toro can’t meet Bucky’s eyes for weeks.  The burns heal up quickly and with no fanfare, and Bucky only misses one small mission (grumbling the whole time they were, according to the nurses).  But Toro couldn’t bring himself to say two words to him after what had happened.

“What are you avoiding me for?” Bucky grouses, yanking Toro aside when he had finally had enough of his lover’s guilty silence.

“I hurt you,” Toro replies.  “Something I swore I would never do.”

“It was a mistake,” Bucky insists.  “An _accident_.  Besides, it’s what I get for hanging out with super humans, robots and mutants.”

“But…But I shouldn’t be with someone I can hurt…”

“I don’t want anyone else,” Bucky retorts.  “Even if it means getting my ass lit on fire when you can’t keep it together.”  A bubble of laughter is startled out of Toro’s chest, making him grin for the first time since the accident.  He pulls Bucky to him, the kiss warm.  It’s such a relief to be kissing Bucky again, to reassure himself through touch that the burns no longer hurt, that his lover was intact and alive and content again.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”


End file.
